The ankle is a joint that acts much like a hinge. The joint is formed by the union of three bones. The ankle bone is the talus. The top of the talus fits inside a socket that is formed by the lower end of the tibia, and the fibula, the small bone of the lower leg. Arthritis, bone degeneration, and/or injury can cause ankle joint deterioration resulting in pain, reduced range of motion, and decreased quality of life. In many cases, physicians are recommending ankle replacement surgery with an implant as an option. Consequently, improved systems and methods of providing ankle replacement surgery are desirable.